User talk:Inuygoku
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Isshin Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 23:28, 9 December 2009 Kenpachi's Shikai Alright, there's been a lot of crap going around with the release of the last chapter and the revelation regarding Kenpachi's Shikai, and many a user has been telling us to change the mention of Kenpachi's Zanpakutō always being in Shikai because of what happened in this week's chapter. I'm here to tell you why claiming that "Kenpachi lied" is, at the moment, inaccurate and baseless. Such a statement assumes that all Zanpakutō function in exactly the same manner; that is false. As you may recall, Yumichika Ayasegawa can partially release his Zanpakutō in a much weaker Shikai state by using a specific release command; however, this is still a Shikai, as is the full release of his Shikai in the form of Ruri'iro Kujaku. This situation very much mirrors the current information we have about Nozarashi; at the moment, it seems Nozarashi has simply been in a weaker form of its Shikai, due to Kenpachi not communicating with it, and Kenpachi can now release the full Shikai because he knows the name, etc. Claiming that Kenpachi was lying when he said his Zanpakutō was always in Shikai is silly because that's also claiming he had a reason to lie to Ichigo about it, and that Kubo would go that far in the first place. Given all this information and what we know right now, we won't be changing the section on his page that mentions how his Zanpakutō is and has always been in Shikai because other examples in the series prove it is possible and because removing it would be speculative, baseless, and all-around silly.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:53, April 20, 2014 (UTC)